


Mistletoe

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corgi!BB-8, Dad AU, Established Relationship, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg Hux, thats what happens when u let a kid put the mistletoe up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: It's Christmas at the Skywalker-Organa-Solo household and the whole family has been invited (plus friends), including Kylo's husband Hux, whom Leia hates.Poe and Kylo (victims many times over of the mistletoe put up by Kylo's son) take it upon themselves to get Leia to relax about Hux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i wasn't going to write a christmas fic but here we are i wrote this today  
> the kid's full name is Star Killer Hux-Ren. they agreed on the name Star but when Hux was out of it Kylo wrote down the middle name of Killer because he thought it was hilarious  
> also Star is 100% used to seeing his parents get intimate with each other he just blocks it out to do whatever he's doing unfazed

**Mistletoe**

Rey had never met a more angry looking family than her cousin's. He, his husband, and their son all looked unhappy when they arrived, and she'd only caught them smiling once when they hadn't realized she was looking at them. 

They'd arrived two days before Christmas, and so far things weren't terrible. There hadn't been any arguments, and Kylo mostly was just doting on his heavily pregnant husband. Hux spent most of the day on the couch, eight months with twins and constantly tired. Their son followed either of his parents around, barely speaking a word. He was terrified of the other adults, especially Leia.

Leia very clearly wanted to argue with Hux, who she was convinced was the one to make Kylo leave the family for so long and pursue a career similar to his grandfather's. She didn't, only because she didn't want to potentially upset him enough that he went into labor. And every time she approached him, the kid would run off to get Kylo.

Poe had managed to get the kid to start interacting with them, by tempting him into helping decorate the Christmas tree and other decorations. He'd even let him pick out where to put the mistletoe, and the boy had pointed out the door to the living room, where there was the most house traffic. 

Rey could tell Poe regretted it, because he already bumped into Kylo underneath it twice. Kylo refused to kiss him on the lips, so it was an awkward forehead kiss each time. Hux found it hilarious, though Kylo clearly hated it. Poe had also bumped into Han and Maz, and had yet to meet with her or Finn, though he kept trying.

"Star, looks like you and BB-8 are under the mistletoe." Hux said, as Rey placed an ornament high up on the tree. Looking over, she could see Star was in the doorway, Poe's fat corgi next to him. Star knelt down to give the dog a kiss on the head, and then hugged him. BB-8 wagged his stubby little tail, licking the boy's face. Star giggled, rubbing the dog's back.

"Hey, Rey!" Star rolled out of the doorway as Poe entered the doorway. "Almost done?"

"You're under the leaves, Uncle Poe!"

"Huh? Who am I kissing?" Poe looked down, and spotted BB-8. "Little buddy! C'mere!" Poe bent down and scooped up his pet. BB-8 licked him, and Poe bopped his little nose with his own.

-

Star was tucked in next to Hux, looking at a book with him. Millicent was curled up on the pillow next to Star, and BB-8 was curled up with his head underneath her pillow. They were all waiting for the last relatives to show up before they could get the gathering started and open the presents under the finally completely decorated tree.

"And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight, he whizzed with his load through the bright morning-"

"Hux! Come here." Kylo stood at the doorway. Poe was behind him, careful not to be too close in case Hux decided to say they needed to kiss. 

Sighing, Hux put the book down. "We'll continue the Grinch when I get back, Star."

"Okay, Mum." Star turned to Millicent and BB-8 and began petting them. 

As Hux got up slowly, and waddled over to the doorway, Poe walked off into another room. "Leia! Rey needs your help in the living room." Hux heard it, and smirked.

"Is this your plan?" He asked Kylo, both hands holding his belly. Kylo nodded, not wanting to say anything too loudly and ruin it. Hux slowed down as he neared the doorway.

As soon as Leia entered his view, Hux stepped into the doorway, right as she did. Leia stopped, looking past him. She frowned seeing that Rey wasn't in there, that Poe had lied to her.

"Well, Organa, it looks like according to tradition, we have to kiss."

"Excuse me?" Hux looked up at the mistletoe dangling above them. She followed his gaze, and sighed. "Did you plan this?"

"No. I believe Dameron and Ren did, though." Leia stiffened as Hux leaned down to give her a kiss. Poe laughed, and Kylo grinned. As soon as Hux pulled away from Leia and she stepped past him into the living room, Kylo stepped up so he could give him a kiss as well. 

Poe squeezed in. "I want in."

"Fuck off, Poe." 

"It's tradition, Ren." Hux turned his head so Poe could get a quick kiss in, and then Kylo immediately went back to kissing him. 

"Hey, Ky, you've gotta kiss me too."

"I got your kiss second hand from Hux's lips." Hux tugged him back. "Later, Poe." He deepened the kiss, and Hux made an appreciative noise.

Leia ignored them and went to the couch, sitting down next to Star. He lowered down to Millicent, eyeing her wearily. She felt a bit guilty. Her own grandson was scared of her, and he'd barely even seen her. Her son must have told him that she would try to fight with them, so he was avoiding her.

She lifted up the book next to her. How the Grinch Stole Christmas. "Were you reading this?" He nodded. The cat meowed as he hugged her. "By yourself?"

"With my Mum."

She shot a look at his parents. They were going strong, and Hux moaned into Kylo's mouth. They'd be pressed up against each other if Hux's belly wasn't in the way, she figured. "Would you like me to finish reading to you?"

Star hesistated, and then nodded. He opened the book to the page where they'd left off, and moved to be closer to her so he could see.

"Fuck, Hux, wanna go upstairs?"

"Of course."

Leia would have snapped at them not to have sex in her house, but she doubted they would listen to her, and Star was waiting for her to start. She took a deep breath to calm herself as the couple walked off, and then looked down at the book. "Now, where were you?" Star pointed at the last line on the page. "...through the bright morning light."

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: How the Grinch Stole Christmas becomes Star's favorite book and Hux is distraught because now Star only wants to have Dr. Seuss books read to him instead of adult-level nonfiction material about military logitistics and old wars.  
> Poe never does managed to get to kiss Finn or Rey under the mistletoe, so he just kisses them by some pretty christmas lights. it's romantic and beautiful.
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
